1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer desks and more particularly to a detachable computer desk with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer desk A is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a flat 101, two frame elements 100 extended upward from both sides of the flat 101, two upper shelves 102 interconnected the frame elements 100, two leg assemblies 200 extended downward from the frame elements 100, and four corner rollers 300 rotatably coupled to bottoms of the leg assemblies 200. However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, its appearance is not attractive. Further, the legs of user may be hurt as they accidentally collide with two projected forward corners of the leg assemblies 200.
Another conventional computer desk as a modified version is shown in FIG.2. It has the advantages of being aesthetic and having less projecting members. However, the second prior art still suffered from several disadvantages. For example, its components are complicated. Its assembly is time consuming. Its shelves are fixed about flat. In other words, an adjustment of one or more computer components including peripherals (e.g., monitor, speakers, printer, etc.) is prohibited. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.